Birth of Viera Briefs Trunks first daughter
by fanficl0ver
Summary: Trunk's life is about to change. Story about a special girl who came into his life.  my first story
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so by the way people Bulla is not in this story. I have all the characters, but I didn't include bulla because I hate G.T and I saw her at the end of dbz and I don't count her as one of the characters, I believe Trunks is an only child because his always been the only child. And yeah, etc.

OKAY. This story is about Viera Briefs! Trunks daughter. This is my first story, so relax people, i'm not a professional lol..~enjoy

***door bell rings* "trunks can you get the door, i'm doing something" said Bulma to her 17 year old Son. Trunks had gone older and had kept training. He was now 17 years old and his parents couldn't believe how fast he was growing. He was out everyday partying and had different girls all the time. Bulma sighed to herself "When is he ever going to have one girl and settle down with just one!". Trunks opened the door and saw a girl about his age looking very worried. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have came.." she said about to walk away. "Wait! What did you want" asked Trunks, for some reason Trunks recognized her. "OHHHHH! Your the girl from the party, he he..well um..did I leave something behind?" Trunks said. "No...i wanted to talk to you about something" she said. Trunks saw the look on her face like she was about to cry, he stepped out and asked if she was okay. The girl just nodded. Trunks was wondering what she wanted, he only slept with her after being drunk and he hoped that she didn't think it was more then that..i mean they just had sex, thats all! The girl looked up at trunks and back at her feet. "I know it was nothing but sex, but this is very important, i'm pregnant at the moment" she said about to cry. "My parents! W-what..would they think about this!" she blurted out. She looked very stressed and was in deep thinking. "They'll..they'll kick me out!" she said. Trunks was so surprised, he was turning blue. "Pr-pregnant? Wait let me sit down, come in! Oh god, my parents are going to go insane, come, come-in" he said. Trunks and the girl both went and sat down on the couch. It was silent. Trunks thought to himself, oh god I don't even know the girls name and I got her pregnant NICE THINKING TRUNKS NICE THINKING! I have a child..but wait? How is it mine? Could it be? no..she wouldn't lie about that, besides i'm going to check if it is just in case. "Are you sure" Trunks softly said. "I'm so sorry! Omg that night should have not happened, look, i've seen many guys walk away from this, its okay if you don't want it, i'll be strong! Don't worry" the girl said crying. The girl got up but trunks stopped her. "No, its nobody's fault. This child is mine too and i'm not walking away" trunks said looking her straight in the eyes. Lana, which was the girls name was some-what very glad. They werent in love or anything but she would never expect that from him...she somewhat thought he was a big jerk..but he dosen't seem like one anymore. "Have you told your parents?" trunks asked. Lana shook her head "No I haven't...and i'm planning not to, well I don't know! They'll kick me out and I won't have anywhere to go..besides were not even a couple! I'm only sixteen! They'll kill me!" she said. Trunks understood where she was coming from. He thought to himself for a bit. "My parents are going to flip! Besides, how did you find me?". "Well I remembered your name was something briefs so I went around looking for you and finally found you, I didn't know you were one of the briefs. I feel like an incredible idiot." she said. Trunks looked at her and knew she possibly couldn't be one of those scamming girls who'd have sex with rich guys and eat away those child support moneys, she looked like a good person. "I'm an idiot too, we'll work this out, I can't believe i'm going to be a father...i mean, i'm not even ready...but don't worry, we'll figure this out. Please tell me you aren't planning to throw it away?" Lana looked at him wide eyes. "OFCOURSE NOT! I'll never do abortion on my child, I was wondering if you wanted to look after it, I don't have enough money to raise a child and i'm still at school. I-i was wondering if you'd want to take custody of it?" Trunks stayed silent for a moment. Wow, having a great party yesterday and then finding out today your a father..Good on you trunks, your now a daddy and your only 17, the mother is 16 and wants you to take care of it. Your parents don't even know about it yet and your going to be the one to tell your parents he ****thought. "This is hard..well i'm going to tell my parents, if you don't tell your parents thats fine with me, but i'm going to tell mine...just wait here..." he said, he got up and left to find his parents.**

**Trunks walked through the halls very nervous just imagining their reactions. He had been yelled at many times before for other reasons but those reasons weren't as big as these ones! He was going to run the company and now he had a child at seventeen which is a really big responsibility and the mother asked him to take full custody! Trunks felt like fainting..and his father, what would his father think! Oh great, thought trunks. His dad was going to be hard to talk to the most, him and his damn pride trunks thought narrowing his eyebrows. His going to flip for sure, when I tell him probably his going to blow up the planet. Its been years after majin buu, trunks still looked up to his father but his father was still the guy you are not suppose to mess with. Damn, his going to make me train ALL NIGHT now..today is not my day trunks said. **

"**Mom? Can you come out for a sec, I need to urgently talk to you about something" trunks said. "W-would you mind getting dad, i'll meet you both downstairs...please?" **

**Bulma looked at her son. Wow, he looks really serious if this is about him moving out then i'll need to definitely listen to him. "Sure son, i'll get your father."**

**Bulma went and got Vegeta while Trunks went back downstairs and sat next to the girl he just got pregnant. "Whens it due?" he softly said. He looked at her stomach and notice he couldn't see the bump, proberly the big jumper he thought. "I've been staying away from home at my Auntys, they think i'm studying...the babies due in 5 months, you can't see my stomach because its hidden under my jumper..." she said. "W-when did you find out you were pregnant" he said. **

"**Well, after a month but it took me a long time over thinking the situation " she said. "this baby I just know the baby is going to have a good father and i'm glad" she said with a small smile. Bulma and Vegeta got downstairs and was startled with their new guest. Vegeta looked at the face of his son. He looks nervous, what is the big situation? Did somebody die? And who's this girl? Great, is this his new girlfriend that his moving out with or what? **

**Trunks looked at his parents and gulped. "Mom..Dad come sit down" he said. "Aaw who's this girl! Trunks is this her, why didn't you tell me, she's pretty! I'm bulma, are yous together?" bulma playfully winked while elbowing her son. "no mom, well you two, this is very serious, sit down..i don't think your going to like this". Lana looked at trunks and gulped too, she didn't want to be yelled at as well or make a big problem happen so she decided to talk for trunks. "W-well, i'm pregnant and your son is the father" she said. **

**It got silent and Bulma and Vegeta looked at trunks. "but trunks, you are so young, you shouldn't have thought about how young you are its an responsibility young man!" bulma said. Bulma didn't sound very dissapointed, infact having a grandchild was beautiful and she would love her grandchildren, but trunks was far too young. Trunks just sat there over thinking. Vegeta thought the same as Bulma but he knew that this was possibly not planned, so it had to be kind of like a mistake.. "Well? Don't you have a mouth boy!" Lana answered for trunks and said. "LOOK! Trunks didn't plan this okay! I came here today and told him, so he had no idea. YES we are young, yes it isn't suppose to happen, but it did! And I don't want problems happening because of me, because of my doing. I shouldn't have came today and we are not a couple, it was just one night and i'm foolish for taking a drink in the first place and getting myself into this! I love the child and i'm planning to keep it. My family don't have enough money to look after the child, I don't either and their strict! Their going to kick ****me out! But i'm fine with that, because i'm going to be strong! Sorry for coming today, I shouldn't have and i'm going to go now, thankyou trunks i'll tell the baby about you! I'll never try and hide the babies father, but if you don't want anything to do with it, then alright be like that i'll raise the baby then on my own!" she said crying. She got up to walk away but Bulma stopped her. "Sweetheart, we didn't mean we didn't want it! Sorry if I put it that way but i'm not going to let my grand child get out like that, sit back down i'm going to talk to you both because this is about the baby! The baby is my sons, and wether he likes it or not his going to be taking responsibility! You two are young, I understand that. I'm going to talk to you two, you are not going to raise it alone" Bulma said seriously. Vegeta decided to talk too. "Yes, my son is very stupid but if your going to be kicked out because of this baby maybe we should step in and maybe take care of it. This baby is going to hurt you...well you see.. I don't know how to put it this way. You have mated with a half saiy..."Wait dad, she'll be very confused" trunks quickly cut his father off. "foolish boy. Confused about what?" Vegeta angrily said. "Well Dad, you can't just tell anyone that, they don't know about those things!" Trunks replied back. Lana was confused about what they were talking about. "Well fine...anyway, what is your name girl?" Vegeta asked her. "Lana..Lana bailey" She said. "And when is the baby due?" Vegeta asked. "Soon. In 5 Months" she said. **

**Vegeta and Bulma asked her questions and Bulma was happy she was going to get a grandchild, vegeta how ever didn't show any emotion towards this but deep inside he was happy even though his son had a child early, it was really a surprise for them. Trunks was very confused and was thinking about all the responsibilities. My kid..my child trunks thought to himself smiling. Lana left back to her aunties and came every month to tell them everything was going fine. She had decided that after the baby was born, it'll be under trunks care and the child be living with him for ever, she'd be still going to school and will visit her child. Being away from her child would hurt her, but it was for the best. She definitely didn't want her child seeing her parents, they were the worse parents ever and it'll be better if she didn't know them. Trunks family was a good family, she thought to herself. They have everything, this child will certainly be better off without me. She hadn't told them the sex of the child, it'll be better because it'll be a big surprise. Vegeta how ever could sense it and knew it was a girl. Vegeta smiled to himself. A girl..the princess of all saiyans, this girl was his first grandchild and it was a girl, he'd never had a daughter but that was a big surprise, his son, his only son having a child..how wonderful, his got a big responsibility now. Trunks was training himself on how to become a father, bulma was already buying stuff for the baby and was excited to have a grandchild she even set up a room! **

"**Oh Vegeta! What are we going to name it? Is it a girl? Is it a boy? My babies having a baby!" She said happily. Vegeta smirked. "The baby would definitely have saiyan blood, it will become strong I hope!" Bulma looked at him and glared at him. "No training for this one, not for that baby!" "Woman! We saiyans should train, by the time the baby walks it'll train with me and thats final!" Vegeta said. "Oh really now?" Bulma said. Trunks already told his best friend Goten and they were surprised at how young, but was happy for him. Gohan had already had pan, pan was one years old. Goten knew Lana from that night and couldn't believe trunks got her pregnant, wow trunks is a daddy! Goten thought amused. **

**The babies birth:**

"**TRUNKS HURRY! She's giving birth now!" bulma said running out of the house with Vegeta already in the car. Trunks was rushing to the car and they all drove off to the hospital. **

**They got into the hospital and waited outside. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA" a baby cried. Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks all heard the baby and Trunks was nearly in tears of Joy. Bulma saw this and started having her tears of her own. They still haven't told her about the tail and wasn't planning to. Oh poor her, bulma thought, having a saiyan birth was difficult but she did it! ****The doctor already cut the tail so she didn't see it. The nurse came out. "Sir, the childs been born would you like to see it?" Trunks smiled and got up, same with Bulma and Vegeta. Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta entered to see the baby but there was an empty bed with a letter on it. "Where's Lana?" trunks said confused. The nurse told trunks that lana was planning to be away from the baby but didn't want to have a bond with it because it'll be hard for her. Bulma understood where she was coming from and put a hand on trunks shoulder. "It was for the best, she was really a nice girl, don't worry if baby asks one day, we'll tell her" Trunks nodded and smiled. The nurse came in holding a baby. "Its a girl" the nurse said smiling. They were all shocked and so happy. Bulma screamed and ran for it and held it, its so cute! She started having tears, the baby had pitch black hair. Trunks and Vegeta were looking at it, Vegeta smiled, trunks noticed this and smiled too. "a daughter! Wow" Bulma kissed the baby and gave it to Vegeta to hold. Bulma was surprised vegeta held her because he never used to hold trunks and it was a beautiful moment "She has black hair, definitely your genes" Trunks said smiling. Vegeta smiled and looked down at the little baby. The little baby was starting to wake up and opened one day. Blue eyes. That was the color of bulma and trunks eyes, a unique bright blue that only a descendant of the briefs would have. "She has blue eyes, just like you two" Vegeta said looking at them. Vegeta smiled down at the baby and handed it to her son "Now go to your stupid father" he said, trunks glared at him and smiled knowing it was a joke. Trunks was in tears and held the child in his arms. "So your the little tike! I love you kid" he said kissing the baby. Bulma's heart melted at the sight and was proud of her son. Vegeta was proud too, even though he had a child young it was great to see his son would make a great father...much better then himself, he thought. One day his going to meet another girl and that'll be his wife and have another child. This child wouldn't have a mother but trunks would make a good dad. "So, what should we name her guys?" Bulma asked. Vegeta didn't want it to be another brief name, so he spoke up. "Viera, spelt V. I. e. r. a. (Vee-rah a.k.a Aloe Vera, I wanted a vegtable kind of name lol) her name will be Viera" Bulma looked at Vegeta and smiled "Okay! It'll be Viera, thats a nice name Vegeta, where'd you get the name from?" "It was my fathers sisters name, my aunt. A strong warrior, it suits the baby well." Trunks liked the name and said "i like it, Viera, a saiyan name, that'll be good for her, Viera briefs, I like it" **

**the son family, krillens family, piccolo, dende, yamcha visited and complimented how cute the baby was and bought gifts. Gohan brought 1 year pan a long and pan looked happy. "they'll be best friends" Videl said. "Ha-ha, their going to be trouble makers" Goten said looking at them two. "Good job bro, she's beautiful" Goten said to trunks. Trunks smiled and replied. "I know bro and i'm going to try and be the best father." "wheres lana" everybody asked. "Oh. She decided it was for the best" trunks said looking a bit sad that she didn't get to look at the child. **

**Everyone went home and Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Viera all went home.**

**Bulma already set up Vieras room and lets just say it looked like a baby toy land. This child was definitely going to be too spoilt Trunks thought. Viera was so cute and very quiet too, she hardly cried which was good. "i swear, this baby would be very easy to kidnap" bulma said joking around. Vegeta and Trunks sensed she was pretty strong. "wow, she's going to be hard to handle with power like that at a young age" Trunks said. "She's pretty strong, good, she holds the saiyan blood" Vegeta said smirking. "Dad?" trunks asked. "What?" Vegeta said irritated like usual. "No training for her!" Trunks said. "and why not!" vegeta said looking at him angrily. "W-well, she's a girl, not until she's 6!" trunks said. "Besides, there's going to be new rules if she's around" trunks said sounding like an adult. "You are hardly an adult, I think I know what i'm doing!" Vegeta said angrily. Trunks stepped away. "Whatever you say dad he..he..he.. okay fine, she'll be training with her grandpa" **

"**I just wished Lana got a chance to see Viera" Bulma said. "Yeah same here mom, if only I knew she was going to run off, she didn't have to" "Yeah I know son, but I think she knew it'll be for the best. Besides, we'll take care of her. We have a new person in our family now trunks, so get your act together!" "I'm trying my best mom" trunks said. True, trunks had a daughter and he knew his responsibilities but it was very hard of him letting go of the parties, girls, vacations, weekend life, night life. Trunks sighed, "for her, I'll try" **

**~Viera at 6 Months~**

**Viera was the cutest baby, with tanned skin, blue eyes, black little curly hair and freckles she really was a little cutie. The person who took care of Viera was Bulma. Viera sometimes played with her dad but most of the time she was spending time with her grand parents. "Nana" she'd call Bulma, Bulma would smile back at her grand daughter. "Gosh, she reminds me of trunks a bit with those chubby arms and legs." Viera would smile back at her. "Come on bubba! Let's go get grandpa okay!" Bulma said as she kissed her forehead. Bulma would pick up Viera and go to the gravity room. "VEGETA! Get out here..NOW!" bulma would scream out. Vegeta would come out all sweaty with a pissed face and then he'd see Viera and his eyes would soften. "Pa!" Vegeta would pick up his grand daughter and head for downstairs to eat. "Lets get something to eat why don't we Viera" he'd say. Bulma would follow behind Vegeta to go downstairs. Bulma would have to make extra food for Viera, Viera would be quarter saiyan but quarter or even part saiyan, she knew anyone with saiyan blood have a large appetite, she watched as Vegeta sat with Viera and began eating. She'd sigh and sit down. "Gosh, I really wished Trunks would stop going on dates! Don't get me wrong, he stays with Viera and loves her, but trunks should stop going around town chasing girls it's not good for Viera if she gets older!" Bulma would complain. Viera stopped and looked up at Vegeta and Bulma and looked back at her food. "Da?" she'd say in her cute baby voice. "Yes, your da is an idiot" Vegeta would grumble. Viera would giggle. Bulma smiled at the two and began eating. **

**Door bell rings-**

"**Got it!" Bulma would say and get up to open the door. She looked outside and saw Trunks car. "Good, time to talk to him about him seeing those silly girls every night, their all a waste of time!". Bulma opened the door and smiled, "Hey son! Let me guess, another girl?" Bulma would say. Trunks looked at his mother and smiled "Aww mom! C'mon, she's really nice!." Bulma glared at her son and said "I swear, you said that last time! You look hungry, Viera's eating she's been saying Da, why don't you go to the kitchen she's in there" **

"**Okay mom, thanks by the way!" Trunks said as he walked to the Kitchen.**

"**Viieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeraaaaa, bubba, i'm home!" Trunks would say as he walked into the Kitchen. Viera saw her dad and smiled, "Da?" **

"**Yes its me Da" He'd say kissing his daughter on her forehead. "Hey dad, whats up?" Trunks said turning to look at his father. "Nothing. You going on your pointless dates today?" Vegeta said. "Aww Dad! Look! This girl, you wouldn't want to keep your waiting" Trunks would say. "Whatever. Here take Viera, i'm going to go train. Play with her or something, spend time with her" Vegeta said while handing his grand-daughter to her father. "Yes, yes we shall, well aren't you a chubby one have nan and grandpa been feeding you too much?" Trunks would cooee. "Haha come on kid, let's go play!" Trunks took Viera to her room. **

**Viera and Trunks were playing all day and Viera began to get tired. "Come on Viera, let's get you to bed" He put Viera on the bed and watched her sleep for a moment. "Man, who could of thought..me a Dad...well, a single Dad and this kid has no Mother" Trunks sighed. He kissed Viera on the forehead and grabbed a blanket and put it on her. **

**Vegeta was training the next day and Bulma was taking care of her grand-daughter with the help of her mother who had been away living up in the shore with Bulma's father who was retired, they wanted to spend their last years of their life living at a beach. Bulma and her mother put Viera in the play pen and were busy sorting out some papers for the company. Bulma left her there and continued looking at the papers, she didn't realise that Viera had climbed out of the play pen...**

"**1001,1002,1003,1004.." Vegeta was doing push ups and heard someone creep in. "Great..what does she want now, can't she see i'm busy!" He snapped. Vegeta usually heard her yell and that's when he put the gravity down but he didn't hear her, he felt a little ki. "Oh, its not her, thank kami" he said. He continued his push ups and heard another noise. "Who could it be? I must be delusional." Vegeta stopped and looked up, he saw Viera crawling towards him and vegeta hadn't turned off the gravity. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! VIERAAAA!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta turned off the gravity immediatley and ran towards Viera "VIERA! ARE YOU OKAY!" He said picking her up staring into her face seriously. Viera looked up and smiled. "STUPID BABY! WHY'D YOU COME HERE, YOU COULD HAVE BEEN.." Vegeta was going to continue but saw her blue eyes water a bit. "Oh shit! Not now shh don't cry" Viera looked up and began to smile. "Good." Vegeta said. "FOOLISH WOMAN ISN'T SHE SUPPOSE TO BE SUPERVISING VIERA! DARN HER, I'D HAVE A WORD WITH HER! HEH, THAT'LL TEACH HER SOME LESSONS ABOUT CALLING ME IRRESPONSIBLE" Vegeta stopped and realised what just happened. "She-she..she..can handle it?" He said having the same face he had when trunks first turned super saiyan. "Incredible" Just then Bulma rushed in and looked like she was going to have a heart attack "OOH THERE YOU ARE" Bulma ran towards Vegeta and grabbed hold of Viera hugging her tightly. "are you hurt?" She said checking over Viera everywhere "Oh good! Where did you go Viera, Vegeta! You could of told me you went with her grrr" Bulma said glaring at Vegeta. "WOMAN! IF YOU'VE BEEN RESPONSIBLE MAYBE VIERA WOULD OF CAME HERE CRAWLING..pathetic, you call yourself a good mother! MAYBE TRY LOOKING AFTER YOUR GRANDCHILDREN!" Vegeta said proud he got Bulma on the stop. The speechless Bulma had nothing to say but "Whatever! It's her saiyan genes, thanks to you, she climbed out of the play pen! Explain that!" Bulma said walking away. "Sorry Bubba" Bulma said kissing Viera on her forehead while walking back to the lounge, she was glad that she was okay. Vegeta stood on the spot and let out a big sigh, thank god Viera wasn't hurt, he didn't know what he'll do if he saw her hurt. He wasn't the nicest man but he loved trunks and his only grand daughter, his grand daughter seemed not afraid of him, trunks was when he was a baby but he got over it. Viera how ever seemed to look up to Vegeta and always followed him around. **

**-Door rings-**

"**I swear! If that's the scouts i'm just going to put a sign up on the lawn saying no scouts aloud grrr! Annoying!" Bulma said obviously disturbed because she was working on an invention. "WELL YES!" Bulma said sarcastly opening the door. "Oh my! Lana! Well, what a shock!" Bulma said shocked that Lana had came back..but why? "BULMA! It's so great to see you, you still haven't aged a bit." Lana said happily then she looked down "yeah...well it's been a long time, you all might be mad on why I did dissapear" "you bet! How could you do that to her? But you know, I understood, but you could of dropped by!" bulma said. "yeah...i know...well..well..hhhow is she?" Lana asked. "She's great. Gosh, come in and see your child you must be nervous" Bulma said. "Yeah I kind of am. You don't know how devastated I was when I left her but it was for the best, I came back 2 years later must be a long time for yous, I moved out already and I already studying...where's trunks? How is he?" **

"**Well, you know, he's great. God, you must be excited to see her, I know I would be. She's grown up, so, you planning to be here forever" Bulma asked. "sorry what do you mean?" "I meant planning to be in her life..FOREVER" "Yes I am, but if you guys think it's better off if I lea..." "No way! We were shocked when you left the hospital and trunks has been trying to contact you but then we couldn't find you and well..we just assumed one day you'll come, wasn't expecting you to come today but it's good you did come." Lani smiled at Bulma and her eyes began to get teary. "So when do you want to see her" Bulma asked. "I don't know, does she even know if she has a mother, does she even want to know me? God, I could of became a way better parent, I'd hate to be like my own parents" "Well, me, trunks and vegeta and everyone else like our friends agreed to tell her about you and she hasn't asked but she is a smart girl. She calls trunks her dad and she calls me her nan, so I think she has a slight clue what a mother is, i'll be right back i'm going to get her" Lani stood up and took a deep breath. "Okay, well take your time, I know it's going to be confusing for her" "We'll work it out" Bulma said. "I got to call Trunks soon but I don't know where he is and Vegeta is out with him, God knows where those two went"**

**Bulma went to go find Viera. Viera always played in her play room and usually Bulma checked up on her every 2 hours, but Vegeta suggested that a robot should stay with her while his gone so Bulma built one specially made to look after Viera.**

"**Viera, sweet heart, we got a guest here your going to like...wait, Viera?" Bulma looked everywhere and she was no where to be found. The robot how ever was on the floor. Broken. "VIERAAAAAAAAA!" Bulma shouted. "oh no, where could she go?" Bulma went running through the halls. "Now if I was a two year...damnit, she could have had gone that far..but knowing that cheeky little thing she can be anywhere. Oh no!" **

**(meanwhile downstairs)**

**Lana was very nervous and wondered what was her child like, what did she look like, when was her first walk, her 1st birthday like, how she sleeps, her color eyes and her name...she forgot to get her name. "i missed out two years of her life, left her at the hospital and disappeared..little did I know it was that hard I thought about her everyday...i knew where she lived and never came...what's wrong with me" Lana sighed. Lana then felt a little hand tap her shoulder, she turned around and there was a little girl, black hair, tanned skin, wide blue eyes staring right in her face. "Hi!" the baby said. "whats your name" the baby asked. Lani's eyes started to water once she realised who it was. "My baby...oh my baby!" Lani cried hugging Viera. "owwwww" Viera said. Lani loosened up realising how tight she was hugging Viera. "VIERA! Oh there you are! You ran off! That's it, i'm going to watch you very closely now you little bugger" Bulma stopped and saw Lana had already met her. Bulma smiled at the sight and said to Viera. "Viera sweetie, this is your mommy, she came back" Viera looked at Lana and smiled, "mom?" Lana began to have more tears in her eyes. "Her names Viera, Viera Vegeta Bailey Briefs" "Viera." Lana said smiling. "Hey there, I miss you! You look a lot like this side of the family, your so cute" Viera looked up and began to give a suspicious look and then smiled. "Hi!" Lana hugged her and they stayed like that for a long time. **


	2. Chapter 2

After lana finally met her daughter Viera. Bulma smiled at the sight but still wondered how is she going to stay in Viera's life. That's if she's planning on staying.

"So you planning on uh...staying?" Bulma asked not sure on how to ask her, ofcourse she was a mother and there was no way she'd ever try taking away a person's parent away from her but this girl was what, turned up just now?. Lana was crying and looked at Bulma. "I want to, don't know how. I live pretty far from here." "Look, i'm going to call Trunks, i'm going to call Vegeta, we need to work things out. This girl also needs a mother" "I know, I love her. I want what's best for her." Lana replied. "so, you've got a job and your own place" Bulma asked. "yes, finally. And i'm still studying at the moment. She def dosen't look like my side of the family." "Heh, well she's really cheeky, don't be fooled" Bulma said to lana. Lana turned back to Viera and studied her even more. Lana smiled looking at the child, glad she met her.

Bulma rang trunks. "Mom, what's up?" "Trunks, where are you. Guess what Lana came back! And she's here with Viera, come home we need to all work things out." "Really wow? I thought she'll never come back..uh..what the hell she think she doing back here after she missed how many..she's not taking Viera that's for sure, mom don't let that happen...she left Viera, what is she doing back, i'm going to give her a piece of mind, this better not be a scam!" "Trunks, come over and we'll talk things straight. Viera needs a mother! You should know that!" "Mom, I know she does but she can't just turn up now, like what the hell..i'm coming..." "i know, I know. Right. See you soon, bye" "Bye" trunks said hanging up. "Trunks was sitting in his office and got up. "lisa, i'll be back tomorrow or maybe the day after. Keep things in check. Call me if anything happens, i've got business to take care off. Trunks put on his sunglasses and his jacket on. He opened the window and flew out. "Hope no one sees me, I can't be bothered driving.." "What are you..." Lisa said shocked. "Oh. Right." Lisa said going back to work.

Trunks landed at the front lawn and made his way to the door. When he entered the house. He saw his Mom, Lana and Viera all sitting on the sofa. Tea was out and the family album was out. Trunks nodded to his father who was standing near another door way that lead to another room, Vegeta nodded back. This was their usual way of saying hi. "Hi mom and Hi, what brings you back here, after what?" "Trunks, sit down. No need to be rude." Bulma said to her son. "Trunks picked up Viera and sat down. He kissed Viera on the forehead and looked at Lana. "Lana, why'd you leave like that and you decide to come back after how many years, now what's your excuse huh? But i've raised her well without you and i'm not sure why you came back..you could of called.." Trunks stopped and looked at Lana for an answer. "Look trunks, she's my child too, I know I left when she was born but it was the best for her, I wasn't ready for a child and I didn't have money but I knew you'd take care of her. I thought about her every day and now i'm back to make up for that missing time" "Well at least you came back, I thought you'll be gone forever..i don't know what your here for, but viera is staying here." Trunks said to her. "Trunks, i'm not taking her away from you. I'm just here to be in her life, we can arrange some time for her to spend time with me" "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea but Lana, you have to wait because Viera isn't fully used to you and you can start off by visiting her here." "Okay, I think that'll be great. Look, I really regret not calling or not even visiting. I take a look at her and she is so much like you, trunks. It's great to know you raised her well. She deserves the best. I hope I get to be in her life." "You can. I'm not going to take her away from her own Mother." Trunks told Lana. Vegeta joined in and said. "it'll be good for the kid to know that she has both parents, that's for sure".

They all agreed.

They all started talking and Lana just regret not being there for her daughters birthdays, all that time wasted.

The family arranged something and Lana visited every week and bought things for her daugther.

Lana left, gave Viera a big hug and kiss. She gave her number, address and took a picture of Viera. She was going to come back 2 days later to see Viera but she promised she called tomorrow.

"I don't want to leave her already." She said tears coming out of her eyes. "Bye sweetie, i'll see you soon." She gave Viera a big smooch and left. She also kissed Bulma on the cheek and waved a good bye to the boys. "i'll be back soon! Bye"

Bulma filled in all her close friends. They were all surprised she came back.

Goten called Trunks up and they were talking. "She came back? That's good to know..damn she missed out in a lot of her daughters life. I hope she doesn't hurt Viera." Goten said. "Yeah I know bro. How's Gohan, haven't seen that guy in ages! Send my love to the rest of my family. See you guys soon!" "Alright, later's bro! You take care alright, and you take care of Viera. Tell Vegeta to take it easy on the training haha." "Haha, you bet! You keep training, we'll have a little spar on our next meeting. I'll go easy on you" Trunks said. "we'll see, we'll see." Goten said smirking. "Send my love to your family bro. Bye" Goten said. "Bye." trunks said and hanged up.


End file.
